


Hold Me Tight

by aeryntheofficial



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: After a deal gone south, Ezra and reader get into an argument that ends bitterly. However, after remembering an event that occurred during the deal, Reader seeks Ezra out once more.
Relationships: Ezra/Reader, Ezra/Reader (Prospect 2018), Ezra/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/gifts).



The walk back to your and Ezra’s pod was eerily silent. 

Since being accidentally partnered with the eccentric prospector many months ago, you had both just ended up staying together on subsequent digs. What may have started out as a strictly professional relationship blossomed into much more as the days passed by, and you found yourself falling in love with everything that was _Ezra_. His dry humor and penchant for ancient tomes and novels. His little blonde streak of hair that never seemed to lay the way he wanted it too. And most of all, his eloquent speech that always seemed to fill the air between you two. He chalks it up to being alone for so long, he just started to talk to himself to fill the deafening silence. You always teased that he just liked the sound of his own voice.

But now, that voice, with the unique southern lilt is strikingly absent from the crackling electric air between you two as you all but limp back to the pod. A deal gone south, and fast too. You’ve been mining on a new moon after the green, a less delicate gem that allows Ezra to hone in his mining abilities with his left hand. Yet, this gem was no less valuable than the arulac from the horrible green. 

It’s all gone now. Stolen from under you after the meeting you and Ezra had so graciously set up with another group of prospectors that ended in thrown punches and them trying to take you as well as the gems. You were only away from Ezra for less than an hour, but it was the most horrifying and fearful time of your life since the incident on the green. You shake your head, trying to rid the images from your mind as you both finally approach the tent. 

Ezra unzips it quickly, and you follow him inside before zipping it closed - allowing you both to start taking your suits off. But you had barely gotten your helmet off before the man across the room pounced on you.

“What in Kevva’s name was that back there?” he questions viciously, eyes on fire and lips turned down in a frown. 

You shake your head, “I don’t know what you want from me Ez!” you defend, pulling your arms from the sleeves of your suit and pushing it down your waist, “How was I supposed to know that would happen? It’s not like I planned that they would-”

Ezra cuts you off with a humorless chuckle, shaking his head and running his hand through his sweat damp hair. “That seems to be just the predicament here,” he says slowly, “you didn't think! You continued to let your blind selflessness put us in an even more precarious situation than needed-”

“So this is my fault now?” you yell, your fear now mixing with anger at his accusation. 

“That is not what I said-”

“It sure fucking sounded like it!” you cut him off, “I’m sorry that they made off with our gems Ezra, but just because you’re angry doesn’t mean you get to lie to me,” you say harshly, “So if you think it was my fault then just say it!”

“Fine!” he blurts out, “It was your fault. And now we are stuck on another Kevva forsaken moon.”

You scoff, trying to blink back the tears you felt burning at your eyes at his scathing words. Even though you asked him to tell you the truth, it didn’t hurt any less hearing it out loud. You shake your head, and kick your suit off to the side before walking over to your bunk knocking shoulders with Ezra on the way. 

“Fine,” you spit out as you gather a set of clean clothes, “I’m going to take a shower. And then I’ll leave you alone. Since I seem to be nothing but a problem anyways.”

Ezra’s shoulders drop at your words, his anger over the situation already dissipating and guilt creeping into his chest. “Starlight, I didn’t mean-”

You stand up abruptly, “You didn’t mean it?” you finish for him, “Well, it’s a little late for that.” and with those words, you spin on you heel and brush past him to wash the days troubles away.

Ezra mentally kicks himself as he watches the door to the bathroom click shut. He has always been prone to lash out when his emotions get the better of him. But in this case, the emotion he was feeling that caused him to hurt you wasn’t anger. It was fear. 

He knows the depravity and the animalistic nature of those who are desperate enough on isolated planets such as these. So, the minute you were dragged from the area where you and the group of strange prospectors were meeting, fear had gripped his heart like a vice. And despite having you in his embrace again after the fact, the fear has never gone away, and he took it out on you like a fool. 

He sighs, looking at the shut door with a forlorn gaze. He wants nothing more than to go in there and straighten things out, or to talk to you when you emerge. 

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he decides to give you space and takes your place in the bathroom after you emerge. He wants to talk to you when he is done, but when he enters your sleeping quarters and sees a pillow and blanket folded on the floor next to your shared bed, he knows he’s lost his chance. 

So, with a heavy heart, he takes the spare goods you’ve given him and occupies the second bunk across the room and falls into a fitful sleep. 

. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .

You can’t even remember the last time you had a nightmare. It was probably when you were still a small child, and none of them seemed as scary as the images that startled you awake on this night. You jerk upright in your bed, skin clammy and cold with sweat. Tears run down your cheeks as you try to calm your ragged breathing. It’s like you can still feel his warm breath, sticky on your skin and his hands grabbing you harshly or his dark and evil eyes still roaming over you. You hadn’t told Ezra what had almost occurred in the short time you were separated, and that is partly what fueled your anger earlier. Now though, you wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

“Starlight?” His familiar voice welcomes you, yet you can’t help but flinch away from his gentle touch on your arm - an action which causes his face to soften as he slides into bed next to you as you tried to sob out an explanation. 

“He - he tried to-” a particularly harsh sob cuts you off, before you just give up all together and collapse into Ezra’s chest, praising Kevva when he wraps his arm around you in a firm embrace. 

Despite his blood boiling at the implication of your words, Ezra reigns in his initial reaction and instead pulls you close. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head he murmurs comforting words that are not meant only for you.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, starlight,” he hums softly, “You’re alright. You’re safe now.”

You give a small nod hugging him tighter, “I know,” you whisper after your sobs have quieted down, “I know. You always make me feel safe Ez.”

Ezra feels his chest swell with affection at your words. He lets out a content sigh before maneuvering you both to lie down on the bed, you tucked into his chest. “I won’t let anything harm you, not as long as I still take breath.”

You nuzzle further into him, relishing in the familiar warmth and security he provides. “I love you, Ezra.”

He smiles, pressing a kiss to your temple as he relaxes further into the bed. “I love you too, starlight.”


End file.
